


Espérance et vérité

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, Saint Seiya Spirit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour le jeune Seiya, Athéna n'est qu'un concept. Lui, s'il souffre, s'il se bat, c'est dans le seul objectif de retrouver sa soeur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui a promis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espérance et vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Espérance et vérité  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème: 31_jours / 14 mars - Demande  
> Nombre de mots: # 1150  
> Notes: basé sur l’anime (et sûrement le manga, mais comme chacun sait, je suis une fausse fan qui ne l’a jamais lu). Allusion très larvée au Tenkai.  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

 

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. 

Depuis les entrailles sombres et humides de l’antique Colisée, Seiya entendait le bruissement des clameurs qui déjà haranguaient celui qui allait être son adversaire. Car nul ne doutait que le Goliath grec ne ferait qu’une bouchée du David japonais. Pensez-vous ! Une montagne de muscles telle que Cassios, entraîné depuis des années par le plus puissant des chevaliers d’argent ne pouvait pas _perdre_ contre un freluquet, un étranger de surcroît. Le combat était couru d’avance. 

Censé se concentrer, Seiya n’en glissa pas moins un énième regard circonspect vers le masque impassible de son maître. Appuyée contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, celle-ci donnait l’impression de demeurer sourde à la symphonie discordante de la mort annoncée de son élève. Résignée ? Oh non, le jeune adolescent avait appris depuis longtemps à déchiffrer jusqu’à l’indéchiffrable dans les attitudes de Marine. Question de survie quotidienne. Le chevalier de l’Aigle ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle n’abandonnait jamais. Quels que soient les contrariétés, les obstacles, les injustices, inlassablement la Japonaise poursuivait son but. Dans l’immédiat, faire de son fougueux apprenti un Saint d’Athéna. Mais au fond… Seiya hocha silencieusement la tête, choquant entre eux ses poings recouverts de bandelettes étroitement ajustées. Il avait beau ne pas avoir la plus petite idée de sa nature exacte, il savait que son maître axait toute sa vie en direction d’un objectif bien précis, qui n’avait rien à voir avec le gamin orphelin qu’on lui avait collé dans les pattes. Et c’était cela qui, jusqu’ici, avait maintenu l’Aigle largement au-dessus de la noire marée de la haine et des insultes. Cela, et sa force. 

Seiya, lui aussi, avait un but à atteindre. Un but qui le mena en cet instant à la limite exacte entre l’obscurité fraîche des dalles usées et la réverbération aveuglante du sable de l’arène. Un but qui lui fit faire le premier pas vers son adversaire. Depuis ce jour où _on_ l’avait arraché aux bras de sa sœur, où _on_ lui avait promis qu’il la reverrait, il n’avait eu de cesse de se répéter, souvent dans le silence de ses nuits spartiates, cette parole qu’ _on_ lui avait donnée.

Au début, il n’argumentait en son for qu’avec lui-même, le tout jeune enfant qu’il était alors ; exclu du monde, de ses cultures et de ses sauveurs, il n’avait eu personne à qui s’adresser, à qui rappeler cette promesse qui lui tenait lieu d’oxygène. Athéna lui avait cependant été présentée comme sa seule divinité tutélaire, l’unique puissance à laquelle il devait toute sa dévotion. Une divinité bien lointaine en vérité, quand bien même elle avait pour coutume de se réincarner au sein de l’humanité. Le garçon ne l’avait jamais vue. Il n’envisageait même pas son existence. Pourtant, son omniprésence dans son quotidien finit par la lui rendre suffisamment familière pour que dans le secret de son cœur, il en vint à dévider ses prières dans son oreille certes muette mais, s’il devait en croire ses maîtres, compatissante. 

Et en ce jour, ce fameux jour où il s’avança dans la clarté crue qui inondait le Colisée sous les huées et les quolibets, de nouveau il adressa sa prière à la déesse, ses lèvres mimant silencieusement les mots qui lancinaient son esprit. _« Rendez-moi ma sœur. Je serai votre chevalier. Je vous donnerai ma vie. Mais je vous en prie : rendez-la moi. »  
_

Il allait gagner. Il devait gagner. Il gagna. 

Lorsque, tout juste revêtu de sa protection de bronze, il s’agenouilla au pied de l’estrade, ce fut pour voir la haute silhouette du Grand Pope descendre jusqu’à lui. Cet être, au visage éternellement masqué, il ne l’avait jamais aperçu que de loin. Tout aussi craint que révéré, il se maintenait la plupart du temps à part de ceux dont il administrait les faits et gestes. Mais pour les sacres de chevaliers, il faisait exception. Il leur octroyait la bénédiction de la déesse, lui avait expliqué Marine, car il était son représentant en toute chose. Son protecteur. Sa voix.

Aussi, lorsque celle, grave et mélancolique, du maître du Sanctuaire retentit entre les gradins où un silence religieux s’était établi, pour demander à Seiya ce qu’il souhaitait en ce premier jour de sa nouvelle existence, ce dernier répondit avec toute l’assurance de ses convictions forgées par des années d’entraînement et de privations : 

« Que vous me rendiez ma sœur. On m’a assuré que je la reverrai si je réussissais. Et j’ai réussi. C’est la seule chose que je demande. » 

Le silence parut s’épaissir, le temps d’un souffle. Pourtant, rien ni personne n’avait bougé. Ni l’adolescent, toujours agenouillé, toute l’attention de ses grands yeux bruns et confiants dardée sur le Pope. Ni le Pope lui-même, ses longues et vastes robes flottant autour de lui sous l’effet d’une brise brûlante, son masque sombre et impénétrable penché vers le jeune Saint. 

« Chevalier Pégase, j’en suis sincèrement navré, mais… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » 

Seiya aurait pu croire à une plaisanterie si le sujet ne lui avait pas tenu autant à cœur. Il aurait pu accorder foi aux rumeurs murmurées du bout des lèvres mais qui bruissaient chaque jour un peu plus concernant l’état de santé mentale du Pope. Il aurait pu, oui, se raccrocher à n’importe quelle raison, circonstance, on-dit, pourvu que soient justifiés les propos que le maître du Sanctuaire – non, Athéna ! – venait de lui asséner. Mais il ne pouvait en nier les accents de la franchise. De la vérité. Celui qui se tenait en face et venait de le bénir ne mentait pas. Ni lui, ni aucun autre comme il put s’en rendre compte dans un vertige, tandis que les visages de son maître, de ses quelques camarades, de sa sœur elle-même s’en venaient tournoyer autour de lui. Cette promesse… Celui qui la lui avait faite n’était pas ici. Le vieil homme était-il seulement encore en vie ? Un instant, il crut vaciller. Toutes ces souffrances, ces humiliations, ce sang qui maculait encore sa main droite… Pour rien ? Ses doigts, qui effleuraient le sable de l’arène, se resserrèrent soudain. La silhouette de Marine venait de surgir là-haut, découpée par le contre-jour contre les gradins de pierre. Elle lui avait appris beaucoup de choses et parmi toutes celles-ci, la volonté était celle qui l’avait mené là, pour revêtir sa protection de bronze. Une force qui permet de donner corps à n’importe quel souhait. 

Pégase se redressa, résolu. Soutenant le regard d’acier du Pope, il déclara : 

« Dans ce cas, je ne vous demanderai rien.

— En es-tu bien certain ? » 

Seiya hocha la tête, sans un mot. Peu importait les combats, les blessures, ou les années qu’il y consacrerait. Sa demande, il la satisferait, seul. Envers et contre le Sanctuaire. Envers et contre Athéna s’il le fallait. Envers et contre _tout_. Mais il retrouverait sa sœur.


End file.
